Space Cinema
by Saigecraze003
Summary: This is based on a tumblr post where Keith and Lance get cast in a movie together as love interests and the team starts to question if Lance are Keith are really "acting" ;) *This story will be very short, only 5 chapters, maybe a sixth if I decide to do a bonus chapter*
1. Chapter 1

Space Cinema~ Chapter 1

Lance, Keith, and the others were back again, at the space mall. They weren't there for any specific reason, but they had just taken out a major target in the

Galra empire, so they had lots of free time as the Galra would need lots of time to rebuild. So they were just browsing. Allura had practically dragged Pidge to the

store with all the sparkly stuff, she didn't get to go last time so she was very excited. Shiro and Keith had gone looking at knives because Shiro made him get approval

from him before buying another knife due to the fact that he was accused of being a thief last time. Hunk had gone straight to the cafeteria with Shay, who was also

excited about being there for the first time. Hunk had made a deal with the owner that he would cook for them anytime he went to the mall, which seemed to please him.

Coran decided to stay with Lance to avoid bringing another cow back to the ship.

"So Lance, is there anything you are looking for?" Coran tried to make conversation.

"Um, not really. I already spent all my gak on food." Lance shrugged.

"Of course you did." Coran shook his head.

"Hey! Young man!" An alien of some species was calling to Lance.

"Me?" Lance asked, pointing to himself as he walked over.

"Yes yes, you'll be perfect." The alien walked around Lance, looking him up and down before standing in front of him once again. Just then Keith came running

out of the nearby store almost crashing into Lance.

"Lance Lance look at my new knife!" He was holding a small shiny pocket knife that had a purple tint to it.

"Okay cool but you almost ran right into me, you gotta chill." The man watched was watching them curiously as they spoke.

"Yes, you will be his love interest." He said out loud, looking very pleased with himself. Both Keith and Lance turned to him, a shocked expression on their faces.

"Excuse me?" Lance said looked from Keith back to the man.

"Oh, my bad. I'm a movie director. And you two will be perfect for the main roles." He smiled at them.

"Oh, a movie! I'll be famous! Come on Keith we have tooooo." Lance was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Umm, sure i guess." Keith shrugged.

"Excellent, we'll be starting filming soon." He clasped his hands together. Shiro had just come walking over to them completely out of breath,

"Keith what the heck?! Why did you run out of the store?! I hadn't even finished paying yet." He stopped to catch his breath.

"Sorry Shiro, I got really excited and wanted to show Lance my knife." He shrugged. Pidge and Allura had also walked over, Pidge looked bored out of her mind

while Allura was admiring everything, and she now had multiple pieces of sparkly jewelry on.

"Please tell me that whatever you guys are doing is more interesting than what I just went through." Pidge said as she joined the group.

"Aw come on Pidge, that was fuuuun." Allura looked like a kid in a candy store. The man was still standing there and watched each person as they joined up with

the group.

"You all will fit perfectly in my script!" He said excitedly.

"What?" Pidge said, with an equally confused expression as Shiro and Allura.

"He's making a movie and Keith and me are gonna be the main roles!" Lance said proudly.

"Ooh i want to be in it!" Allura looked somehow even more excited.

"Lets discuss this over lunch, on me?" The man looked at the group.

"Can we Shiro?" Everyone looked to him.

"Sure, I don't see why not." He shrugged.

"Yayy!" Allura kissed his cheek,

"Thank you Shiro." She smiled before they all started to follow the man to the cafeteria.

"Wha-" Shiro turned red.

"She's taken a fancy to you Shiro, be nice." Coran laughed as they walked.

The group all sat down at a large table near the wall so they could talk. Lance waved over to Hunk, who was working in the kitchen. Seeing Lance, he waved back and

came over to them, Shay close behind.

"Hey everyone, here to talk or to eat?"

"Both." Lance said excitedly.

"Who's this?" Hunk asked, seeing the man.

"We're all being casted in a movie!" Allura said with equal excitement.

"This is the director." Lance said, nodding to him. The man held out his hand.

"A pleasure young man. You work here?"

"Only when i visit the mall." He laughed.

The group all ordered what they wanted and Hunk returned to the kitchen.

"So anyway, I have scripts for all of you." The man was quick pass them out to their respective roles.

"Already?" Keith looked surprised as everyone else.

"Well I had the scripts already, I was just looking for people to fit the roles." He explained.

"All your lines are highlighted, which took me forever to do so take advantage of them." He pointed at the highlighted words on Lance's script.

"So what are our names in this movie?" Lance was very into the conversation.

"I didn't have any names picked out, so you can all use your real names. I recommend writing them on the top of your scripts so they don't get mixed up."

He said, holding out a pen. Lance took it and wrote his name before passing it around. As they were writing their names, the man got a call on his phone,

"Excuse me for a moment." He stood up and took the call. The group had just finished writing all their names down when the man returned,

"I'm sorry but I have to go to a meeting about the funding for the movie, here." He scribbled his number down on top of Lance's script.

"Call me later so we can discuss further." He said as he walked out of the room.

Later that day, when the team was back at the castle, Lance sat in the lounge with Keith,

"Wow, he wasn't kidding about the love interest thing huh?" Lance's eyes grew wide.

"Guess not." Keith replied as he flipped through his lines.

"Are you going to be okay with that?" Lance looked up at him.

"Yeah I'll be fine, i have to pretend to like you every day anyway." He laughed.

"Hey! Rude!" Lance threw one of the cushions off the couch at Keith.

"Kidding kidding." Keith put his hands in the air.

"You better be you jerk." Lance smiled but crossed his arms.

"Whoa, Lance come see this." Keith gestured for Lance to come over.

"What is it?" He peered over Keith's shoulder to see where he was pointing,

"We have a kissing scene."


	2. Chapter 2

Space Cinema~ Chapter 2

Today was the first day of filming, and the team had just arrived on set.

"I hope you all looked over your lines at least a couple times." The director walked in to greet them.

"We did." Allura spoke up, the others nodded in agreement.

"Great!" He clapped his hands,

"Where are my stars?" He looked at them and smiled when his eyes landed on Lance and Keith.

"There." He grabbed their arm's and pulled them behind him. The rest of the team exchanged glances before following.

"We are going to film some of the romantic scenes today." His eyes sparkled mischievously. Lance shot Keith a nervous look.

"Sounds good." Keith said expressionless. It angered Lance how Keith seemed unphased by this. They had to kiss for a scene, and Keith didn't seem to care

in the slightest. 'Maybe I'm overthinking this, I mean people kiss in movies all the time right?' Lance thought.

"Alright everyone, positions! We are going to be starting with scene 3 on page 5." Lance was pulled from his thoughts when the director spoke up. Lance opened

his script to see which scene they were doing, not the kissing scene, he knew that one by heart. The scene they were about to shoot was funny enough, a goodbye scene.

Keith had to leave for a business trip, one that unfortunately would go horribly wrong. Lance and Keith got into position, and Lance felt his stomach was full of

butterflies from being so close to Keith.

"ANNND GO!" The director called out, signaling that filing was about to start. Lance saw Keith's expression change to sadness, as he got into character. Lance

did the same. The scene was set in an airport, as Keith was getting ready for his flight.

"Keith, do you have to go?" He put his hand on Keith's cheek.

"I'm sorry, but this is important, don't worry, I won't be gone long." Keith smiled and took Lance's hand off his cheek, kissing it lightly. Lance's heart

skipped a beat.

"Promise you'll come home safe?" Lance said as he pulled Keith into a tight embrace. His heartbeat was going way faster than normal, he's never hugged Keith

before.

"Of course I will, I'll always come back to you." Keith pulled back and the two gazed at each other.

"Keith you ready?" Shiro came onto set, as his character was going on the trip too. Keith turned to him and nodded. He smiled at Lance once more before walking

over to Shiro, his hand slowly slipping from Lance's grip. Lance watched painfully as Keith walked away with Shiro, over to the line heading to their plane. He held

his hands in tight fists at his sides as he reluctantly walked away.

"And scene! Good job everyone.!" The director came over and gave the three actors each a water bottle,

"Ten minutes break until we film the next scene. Be ready!" Lance looked over to see Keith back out of character, looking like nothing just happened at all.

Lance walked to his dressing room angrily. He sat down and looked in the mirror. 'How is it that while Lance got butterflies and felt his face turn red, that Keith

felt nothing at all?' He thought to himself as he took a long drink of water. It just didn't make sense to him. Then another question floated to his mind, 'why did

he feel the way he did around Keith? Did he like him? No no way, not possible.' He shook his head trying to push the thought out of his head. Someone knocked on his

door making him jump.

"Come in." He said quickly. The door opened,

"Keith? What are you doing here?" He could feel a familiar feeling rising in his stomach.

"I just thought I'd come check on you since you looked kinda mad walking in here." Keith leaned against the now closed again door. 'He looks so hot like that'

Lance shook his head violently, 'no no no stop, you don't like him that way.'

"You okay Lance?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Lance nodded,

"Haha yeah I'm fine just a little nervous about getting my lines right." Keith smiled,

"You did great, don't worry about it." Lance's face heated up at Keith's smile.

"ThAnk you." Lance replied, sounding very awkward.

"By the way, the next scene is starting soon."

"Alright thank you." Lance smiled before watching as Keith turned to leave. The door clicked behind him and Lance turned his face back to the mirror. He took

a deep breath to calm down him fluttering heart. The image of Keith's smile was stuck in his head. He put his face in hands. 'Ugh I do like him don't I?' He thought

as his mind raced.

Keith shut the door to Lance's dressing room and ran his hand through his hair. The real reason he went to see Lance, was because he was hurt at how mad Lance

looked after filming their romantic scene. He did feel something, he was just good at hiding it when he needed to. If he was being honest, he was thrilled when he

was offered the role as Lance's love interest. He's liked Lance for a while, but has never had the courage to tell him, knowing he would be rejected. There was a reason

he had his walls up, rejection was all he ever got in the past, by his family, and the people he thought were his friends. So he thought it would be better if he just

kept his feelings to himself. At least he had their on screen relationship to look forward too. He thought and sighed as he walked back to the set.

Backstage, Allura, Shiro, and the rest of the team minus Keith and Lance, were all sitting at a small table, since they weren't in the next scene.

"Are you guys sensing anything... weird going on with Keith and Lance." Pidge spoke up.

"I was watching them during the filming, and there just seemed to be more than on-screen romance there if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I agree, when Keith walked over to me at the end of the scene, there was this look on his face that I couldn't quite figure out." Shiro joined in.

"Yeah, Lance too." Allura added. The group let the thoughts sink in.

"Alright everyone, next scene, my favorite scene." The director gathered Keith and Lance onto the newly decorated set.

"Which one?" Lance asked nervously, trying to focus on anything beside how close he was standing to Keith.

"Scene 10 on page 30" Lance almost had a panic attack right there. That was the kissing scene, the one he had read over a hundred times, and he knew the page

and scene number by heart. However he didn't know why he was so freaked out, he liked Keith, so wouldn't this be good? He looked at Keith, who once again looked

completely unphased as he walked to his place. Lance followed him carefully and stood in his position, he took a deep breath,

"Start!" The camera began filming.


	3. Chapter 3

Space Cinema~ Chapter 3

Keith's expression immediately changed to fit the tone of the scene. Their characters had just reunited near the end of the movie, without either character

knowing the other one was alive. Shiro was part of the scene as well. He held Keith as his character was badly injured. Lance watched as Keith and Shiro approached,

he followed the movements he had memorized carefully, as to not have to redo the scene. He rushed over to help Keith sit on the ground. Tears streamed from his eyes,

both happy and sad. He rested a hand on Keith's cheek and used to other to play with his dark hair.

"Keith, you're alive.." Lance choked out.

"I told you I'd always come back to you." Keith smiled painfully. Lance knew what was next, the moment he had been stressing about since he first learned he

would be filming it. He closed the gap between the two of them and kissed Keith softly. Lance's heart was racing and he felt his whole face heat up. Keith's lips were

soft, and Lance was surprised at how real this felt, and surprised at how good of a kisser Keith was. Lance pulled away what felt like too soon, but then something

weird happened. Keith pulled him back and reconnected their lips, which Lance knew wasn't part of the script, this was out of character. Lance felt himself flush

impossibly redder at the thought that Keith acted out of the scene just to kiss him again. Lance leaned into Keith and they continued, feeling like everything

around them had disappeared. Until Keith pulled away that is.

"Lance.. I love you, and I'm so sorry I left, I'll never leave your side again." Keith had definitely added words, but the director didn't stop him. Lance

decided to play along, they were basically going off their own script at this point.

"I love you too Keith, and even if you tried to leave I'd pull you back to me." He laughed lightly and pulled Keith in to hug him. Lance relished in the

feeling of Keith's arms wrapped around him. He smiled against the embrace. They both pulled back and smiled at each other signifying the end of the scene.

"Scene!" The cameras stopped filming and Keith stood up quickly heading to his dressing room immediately. Lance would be lying if he said he wasn't

disappointed at Keith's sudden bolt from the scene. Lance debated on whether or not to go after him. He decided 'fuck it I've got nothing to lose' and ran after

Keith, laughing to himself at how they were now switched from earlier. As Lance approached the door, he noticed it was cracked open slightly. He heard Keith mumbling

from the other side of the door. He knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but something told him that Keith was hiding something and that he must investigate. He peered

through the small space to see Keith sitting, staring at the mirror, talking to himself.

"Why am i like this? I can't even do one scene without getting freaked out." Lance watched as Keith put his face in his hands. Lance strained his neck to see

Keith better,

"I'm only gonna get hurt again." Lance's heart started beating faster again as he kept listening,

"No, I can't let Lance know how I feel, he would only make fun of me." Lance's heart stopped. What did he mean by that? He hadn't realized that he had been

leaning forward and the door creaked. Keith spun his head quickly and looked at Lance.

"Lance?! What the hell are you doing?!" He looked mad, very mad. Lance's face turned red,

"Uhhh, just dropping in?" He laughed nervously. Keith crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"How much did you hear?" He asked in a different tone, face also tinted slightly red.

"Uhhhhh all of it?" Lance replied quietly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking anywhere but the boy in front of him. Keith sighed and put his face in his

hands.

"Great, so now you know." He spoke into his hands.

"Know what?" Keith looked back up now appearing slightly irritated.

"That I like you." His face went from a slight blush to cherry red almost instantly. Lance's did the same.

"yoU dO?" Lance asked, his voice higher than usual.

"Yeah, so go ahead and make fun of me now, just get it over with." Keith closed his eyes as he prepared to be insulted and rejected yet again. But Lance said

nothing. Before he could stop himself, he walked over to Keith and began to lean in.

"Keith?" Lance stopped when his lips were mere centimeters away from Keith's and pulled his head back to turn and look at the figure who had spoke.

"Oh, hi Shiro." Keith's eyes were now open and his gaze shifted back and forth from Lance to Shiro.

"Next scene is starting soon." Shiro smiled before walking away, not even acknowledging Lance, who now was exchanging an awkward glance with Keith.

"So anyway, I didn't hear anything like an insult, what were you doing?" Keith asked, Lance couldn't tell if he was oblivious or pretending.

"Nothing." Lance replied quickly, now playing with his fingers behind his back.

"You sure?" Keith took a step closer.

"Uuhhmmm yes?" Lance was turning red all over again.

"Oh, okay." Keith backed up. Lance was confused now. Did Keith know how he felt or not?

"We should get going, scene's gonna start." Keith walked out of the room, shooting Lance one more glance. Lance, now with mouth open in shock over the

entirety of what just happened before following Keith out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Space Cinema~ Chapter 4

"Keith wait!" Lance grabbed onto Keith's arm before he could walk too far down the hall, pushing him against the wall involuntarily.

"What do you want Lance?" He sounded irritated but was slightly blushing from having being against the wall.

"Uhh-um, this." Lance pressed his lips against Keith's before he could tell himself it was a bad idea. Lance felt the shock of the older boy before he relaxed

and kissed back, still with his back pressed against the wall. The two pulled away slightly,

"What was that for? Keith asked breathlessly.

"I like you too Mullet." Lance replied and Keith's mouth curved into a smiled and he grabbed onto Lance's hood, flipping it over the boy's head before pulling

it, and Lance, back into a kiss. Lance took Keith's hands away from his hood and pressed his wrists on the wall on either side of him, never breaking the connection

at their lips. But what the two of them didn't know, was that they weren't alone. Pidge had spotted the two of them and called the director over, and now their

moment was being recorded without them knowing.

"You putting this in the movie?" Pidge whispered.

"Oh most definitely." The director laughed in response. The boys broke away for air, and Lance began leaving light kisses along Keith's jawline. However, now

not looking at Lance, Keith could see the camera out of the corner of his eye.

"Lance, LAnce!" He almost yelled. The tanned boy pulled back and looked at him confused. Keith gestured next to them and Lance looked with wide eyes at the

camera and the director, and finally on Pidge's amused smile. He glared at her while his face was bright red, which caused her to start laughing.

"Oh you little.." Lance tried to walk over but Keith grabbed his arm and pulled him back before he could tear Pidge apart.

"That was great you guys. I'm glad to see you took the route I was hoping you would." The director walked over to them, clasping his hands together.

"What are you talking about?" Lance turned his attention away from Pidge, his expression changing from anger to confusion.

"I sensed sexual tension between the two of you almost immediately, so I thought I would test my theory and sure enough, here we are." He looked quite

satisfied with himself. The boys mouths hung open in shock, faces red,

"Y-you mean you set us up?" Keith asked, his voice high pitched.

"I suppose you could say that." He shrugged.

"This is insane." Was all Keith could say after.

"We still have a lot of filming to do though, so lets get to it." With that, the director and Pidge walked back toward the set. Keith and Lance looked at

each other and laughed before also heading back to the set, hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Space Cinema~ Chapter 5

The rest of the filming process was pure torture for everyone else. Keith and Lance were officially together now, and they definitely made it obvious. They

would kiss after every scene, and every time they had a serious moment together in the movie, they had to cut it multiple times due to them messing up the lines since

they were too busy making faces at each other to pay attention. The team members and director had wanted them together sure, but they never anticipated what the

consequences of that were.

"You're cute." Lance touched Keith's nose lightly.

"You're perfect." Keith sighed lovingly, resting his head in his hand.

"You're-"

"Guys please! We are trying to film the scene here! You can be cute later!" Pidge was ready to slap them at this point, it was their last day of filming.

"Aww Pidgee, why do you have to ruin our fun." Lance crossed his arms and stood up angrily. It was the same routine every day.

"Lance come on, it's the last day of filming, can you please cooperate?" Allura came up to stand next to Pidge.

"Fine, fine." He took his place followed by Keith.

Everyone was extremely relieved when the filming was over, now they just had to wait for the rest of it to be put together then they would get called back for

the premiere. One thing that never changed even after filming, was Keith and Lance being sickeningly sweet all the time.

"Are we supposed to pretend we don't know you guys are holding hands under the table?" Pidge raised an eyebrow. Lance stuck his tongue out at her.

"Leave them alone, it's not hurting anyone." Shiro wasn't at all affected, he thought it was great that his brother finally found someone he liked so much.

If anything, he got annoyed when Pidge made fun of them. Pidge just rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

"Hey Shiro, when is the movie premiere? Hunk asked, ignoring the whole Keith, Lance, and Pidge situation.

"In a few days I believe."

"Ooh, do we get special VIP seats?" Lance perked up. Shiro just shrugged.

"I think we just sit in the front row, the movie theaters don't just add VIP seats." Keith responded, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh what do you know Mullet?" Lance turned to him, using the snarky tone he used back when they were still 'rivals', but he was smiling, clearly not annoyed

with his boyfriend. They never fought anymore, they found it a waste of time.

"More than you clearly." Keith replied, also smiling. There was a collective sigh from everyone. They didn't know whether to be happy that they aren't

actually fighting anymore, or annoyed at how they were always lovey-dovey now. They decided on both.

The day of the premiere was here. The team was just arriving at the theater.

"Ooh I'm so excited to see it." Lance was bouncing in place as he waited outside the door, causing Keith to shake slightly as Lance had a firm grip on Keith's

hand.

"Welcome everyone! This movie was quite the process to make.." The director shot a glance in the direction of Lance and Keith.

"But it was definitely worth it, and the cast and I can't wait to show you." The doors to the theater opened,

"After you." Lance smiled flirtatiously.

"No you, my good sir." Keith didn't budge.

"Please." Lance gestured to the open door.

"I couldn't possibly." Keith waved his hand.

"GO!" Pidge pushed through them and walked in, followed by Allura, and Hunk. Shiro approached them and shrugged with a nervous smile.

"How about we go together?" Keith suggested, reclaiming Lance's hand.

"Sounds like a plan to me." The two of them walked side by side and took the remaining cast seats next to Shiro. The room grew darker and the doors closed,

the movie was starting. Popcorn was passed around per two people as the screen turned on.

Within the first fifteen minutes of the movie, Keith had his head on Lance's shoulder, Lance feeding him popcorn whenever he wanted. The bucket sat in Lance's

lap and he held it with his right hand, his left laced with Keith's. Although they were watching themselves on the screen, the two of them were still very content. It

was their first time seeing a movie together, so it was special regardless. Keith had started absent-mindedly leaving small kisses on Lance's shoulder, which Lance

loved of course, but pretended not to notice. Once the movie was almost over, there was a scene where a lullaby was sang to a child, which made Keith yawn, his warm

breath tickled Lance's shoulder. He looked over, yawning as well.

The movie ended and the lights came back on, the doors opened. The crew was the last to leave. Shiro looked beside him to see Keith and Lance had fallen asleep

with Keith's head still on Lance's shoulder, and Lance's head resting on Keith's. Shiro smiled and shook Keith's arm lightly. He opened his eyes and jerked his head

up, startling Lance awake.

"What happened?" Lance stretched.

"We fell asleep and missed the end of the movie." Keith sighed as he stood up.

"Aw dang, now we won't know how the movie ended." Lance whined.

"Don't worry guys, the cast gets a free copy of the movie. You guys can watch it together later on your own." Shiro walked to catch up with the others as they

left the theater. Keith and Lance looked at each other and started laughing.

"I can't believe we fell asleep."

"I know, what are we three?" Keith laughed out his reply. Once they had calmed down, they once again laced their fingers together and smiled, before walking

out of the theater.

The End.

BONUS:

"Okay, lets try not to fall asleep this time okay?" Lance put the movie into the system in his room.

"Okay." Keith laughed lightly from his place on the floor. They had made a small area to sit using a bunch of blankets and pillows from around the castle.

Lance took a seat next to Keith as the movie started, wrapping a blanket around their shoulders.

Pidge walked in, that was a mistake.

"Hey Lance-" She stopped dead in the doorway. Keith and Lance were in the middle of making out, both in real life and in the movie behind them. They looked up,

appearing like deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"You know what, I'll just come back later." Pidge ran out of the room, bumping into Shiro half way down the hallway.

"Whoa Pidge slow down, what's the rush?" He put his arms up.

"Keith. Lance. Kissing." With that, she continued the journey to be as far away from Lance's room as possible. Keith and Lance had laughed at Pidge's face and

her eagerness to leave before returning to each other's face. Shiro simply looked in the direction of Lance's room, before turning around, deciding his question for

Keith could wait.


End file.
